


The World Suffering, Suffering.

by Nelop



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelop/pseuds/Nelop
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Deltarune would be like if it took place in a sad world, where everything is overly depressing? Out of concern for your mental state, I hope not.





	1. A connection?

I-Is this… a connection? After years of struggling, have I finally found freedom?

(A red soul struggles to manifest, taking several minutes to do so)

Acceptable.

I have no choice other than to begin,

I was supposed to give you options. But they are watching.

I'm not allowed to give you hair.

Torso… legs…

This isn't much, but it is a body.

As for the mind…

It does not know of taste or color. It has no value, it cannot feel anything other than suffering.

It has no need for a name.

It must now be let free.

W-wait, what's that?

Oh…

I'm sorry, but I can no longer use this one.

Your name is…


	2. Sorrowful Beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, I'd like to let you know that I spent 15 minutes deciding on a title for this one.

"KRIS!"

"Kris, would you be so kind as to wake up. You wouldn't want to be late to school again, would you?"

Kris looked up at the source of the voice. Of course, he already knew that it was his mother, Toriel. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt, seeing as he did this nearly every day. Oftentimes, he couldn't even muster the effort to get out of bed on his own. These thoughts were interrupted as Toriel hobbled over to the window, opening it. This did very little in terms of brightening the room, as the sky was filled with a seemingly endless overcast. After opening the window, she grabbed her cane and made her way out of the room.

Kris slowly stepped out of the bed, taking a moment to stare at the other side of the room. He remembered when his brother, Asriel, was still part of the household. After a minute of reminiscence, Kris put his worn out shoes on. Before heading out, he walked over to the opposite bed, caressing the memorabilia underneath it. As the realization of his delay began to sink in, he rushed through the empty halls, and quickly used the bathroom. As Kris left the house, he thought of the days when they still had electricity, before the Second Human-Monster War.  
  
"Kris! There you are! We might still be able to make it!", said Toriel.

The two entered a compact, rusted car. The car refused to start for the first 5 tries. Finally, on the Sixth attempt, it started.

"Kris, I've been told that ASRIEL will be released from prison next week. But I wonder... After the experience of prison, will he still be fit to live in society?"

Kris shuddered at the reminder of Asriel's imprisonment. He had been caught purchasing drugs, and was sentenced to 2 years in prison. These thoughts were interrupted by the sorrowful views of poverty in front of him. Most residents of Hometown only had just enough income to pay for basic necessities, and bills have only gotten progressively more expensive over the years. He also noticed Chief Undyne, the Chief of the Hometown Police Department, glaring at them suspiciously.

It wasn't long before the two reached their destination, The school loomed above them.


End file.
